Love at first sight
by falling-in-a7x
Summary: The new Diva, Katie admits her crush to Wade Barrett, which may lead to something more than she expected. Is it love? Maybe.
1. Chapter 1

Wade stood backstage, warming up for his match. He was set to face The Big Show, which didn't concern him. He was concerned with breaking him down, and getting him out the way.

As Wade finished warming up, Katie walked over to him. Katie was the new WWE diva, who had a huge crush on Wade, but nobody knew it. "Hello, Wade." Katie said, sexily biting her lip. Wade raised his brow, and looked down at her. He towered over her by more than a foot, but that didn't bother her. She was just happy that he was giving her the time of day. "Hello, Katie." Wade said, shooting her a crooked smile. His smile made her heart skip a beat, which brought a smile to her own face. "What brings you to me?" Wade questioned, folding his arms over his musclar chest. None of the divas ever came to him, unless they were forced to tag with him and The Corre. Even then, they never spoke to one another because of the intimidation factor. "I want to wish you luck." Katie said, nodding her head. She wanted him to win his match, because she never liked The Big Show. She always thought that he was out of his time, which other people didn't agree with. Wade smiled at her once more, and looked down at her with his jade eyes. Her wishing him luck, actually meant something to him. It was actually nice to know that somebody was on his side instead of against him. "Thank you, love." Wade said, turning to walk to the ring.

Katie grabbed his arm and turned him back, which earned a strange look from Wade. She didn't care what his reaction would be, she wanted to give him more luck than he probably wanted. Katie leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips, making her crush obvious in that moment. As she pulled away, Wade looked at her with an expression of pure shock. "I'm so sorry, Wade." Katie whispered, looking down. His expression came off as so many things to her, and none of them were good. She just knew that he was going to hate her for that kiss. "Hey, don't.." Wade said, picking up her chin. He didn't hate her at all. In fact, he was more than pleased with her. He liked the kiss and he wanted more. "We'll talk after the match, okay?" Wade questioned, and Katie nodded.

Wade walked away from her, heading towards the ring entrance. Thoughts of her lips upon his were still in his mind. He was sure that he wasn't going to be able to think straight, which was a problem. His music began to blare through the arena, soon followed by the roar of boos from the crowd. Wade shrugged it off as usual, and walked down to the ring. Something about him seemed different, he wasn't his usual arrogant self.

As Wade climbed into the four sided ring, The Big Show attacked him from behind. Wade fell to the floor, causing The Big Show to go after him. The Big Show stomped on him numerous times, then finally rolled Wade back into the ring. Wade stood up and stumbled around the ring, then The Big Show hit him with his famous finisher, the right-handed knockout hook. Wade fell backwards onto the mat, and The Big Show dove in for the pin, getting the three count.

The Big Show's music sounded throughout the arena, and he walked around the ring in triumph. As he climbed out the ring and out began walking up the ramp, Wade followed after him. He wasn't trying to attack him, he was was only trying to make his way backstage. The two men walked backstage, without uttering a single word to each other.

Wade walked in the direction of the medic room, but he suddenly stopped in his tracks as a worried Katie ran up to him. "Wade, are you okay?" She asked, placing a hand on his cheek. That single gesture brought a smile to the usually serious Englishman's face. "I'm okay, love. I'm okay." He replied, placing his hand over hers. She may have just kissed him, but he felt something with her. He felt something that he had honestly never felt with another women. It was some sort of spark that made his head spin. "Say, what are you doing right about now?" Wade asked, looking down at her with his gorgeous jade eyes. "I'm, uhm, not doing anything." She replied, feeling her knees go weak as she looked deep into his eyes. Wade just nodded his head in reponse and grabbed her hand, leading her down the hall. "Fancy going out with me tonight?" He questioned, raising a brow. "Y-y-es." She answered, a smile appearing on her beautiful face. "Go get ready, and we'll leave." Wade said, letting her hand go.

Katie walked down the hall to the Diva's locker room, and quickly began going through her suitcase. After throwing out numerous dresses, she finally settled on a black one shoulder dress, designed by Jay Godfrey. She complimented the dress with gold four inch heel sandals, two black braclets, and a black clutch. She wore her hair up in a sexy bun, and she had her make up done to compliment the outfit. She looked stunning to say the least. As Katie put on the finishing touches to her outfit, she suddenly heard a knock at the door.

"He's here" she whispered to herself. Katie took one final look in the mirror, then walked to the locker room door, opening it. On the other side was one handsome englishman wearing a black suit with a powder blue shirt underneath. He made her weak at the knees from just looking at him. "You look amazing, love." Wade said, looking her up and down. She felt her cheeks get hotter as she blushed from his words. "Thank you. You love pretty good yourself." She gave him a wink, before she grabbed her clutch of the side table.

Wade took her hand in his and led her down the arena corridor, smiling as they passed the other superstars. Just to see the looks on peoples faces was more than priceless, but he honestly didn't care about that. He only wanted to spend his time getting to know Katie better.

Wade led the beautiful brunette out to his car, opening the passenger door for her. Despite what he was like in the ring, he was actually a true gentleman.

Wade walked around to the drivers side and got in, giving her one last look over as he did. "Katie, just wow. I must say that I have never seen someone so beautiful as you." Wade said, placing a hand on her thigh. Katie glanced down to his hand, and smiled. His words, his actions, his looks, his everything were making her weak. They were making him fall harder and harder for him each second. Even though she just admitted that she liked him not even two hours ago, she could already feel something good coming out of the relationship.

Without saying another word, Wade started the car and back it into reverse. He drove down the road towards the restaurant, which he had made prior reservations for. It didn't take them long to arrive, which was good. Wade was eager to get inside and start his conversation with Katie. He was eager to know what she was like.

Wade parked the car, then got out, Katie following suit. The two walked up to the restaurant doors with a smile on their faces. Everyone could tell that they were happy to be on their date. "Reservation for Barrett." Wade said as they made their way to the podium. The waiter gladly gestured for them to go inside, in which they were greeted by another waiter.

The two followed the waiter to their table, and Wade pulled out Katie's chair like a true gentleman. "Thank you, Wade." Katie said, taking a seat in the chair. Wade just smiled down at the beautiful creature in the chair, and took a seat across the table. The view of her was intoxicating. She was more beauitful than he had imagined. The way her brunette hair was pulled up into a bun, the way her deep blue eyes were standing out with the dark eyeliner around them, the way her dress hugged her curves in a the right places, then way she smiled at him each time she caught him looking at her, it all made him go weak. Wade was never one for believing in love at first sight, but he was starting to get the feeling he had just found it.


	2. Chapter 2

As the waiter approached their table, Wade couldn't help to get defensive as he spotted the waiter making eyes at his date. Wade didn't want some stranger staring at his girl; the one that he was possibly falling in love with. "Excuse me, sir. You look at me, not her breasts." Wade said, making the waiter jump. The single gesture of Wade's protectiveness, made Katie smile. Having someone watch over her, was a nice feeling.

The two placed their orders, and laughed as the waiter stomped off to the kitchen. "It looks like somebody isn't happy with a certain, Mr. Bennett." Katie smirked, folding her arms over the edge of the table top. Wade chuckled and nodded his head in agreement. "Well, he shouldn't have been looking at your breasts. He should have more respect for you." Wade stated. "He's a man, sweetie. All men are obsessed with breasts, all they do is stare at them." Katie replied, shrugging her shoulders. Katie's remark earned a scoff from Wade. "Not all men want to stare at breasts." Wade replied, nodding his head. In no way was Wade like that. He never stared at breasts, simply because he had too much respect for women.

Katie just smiled and glanced around the dining room. Maybe all men weren't like she thought. Maybe they weren't all interested in sex, and boobs. Maybe they all didn't stare at your tits whilst they pretended to hold a conversation. Maybe she had actually gotten one of the good ones. Wade seemed to be one of men that would protect a woman in any way possible; he seemed to be the type of man that would cherish his woman instead of hurting her. "Would it be too much to ask if I wanted to skip out of here this second?" Katie questioned, biting down on her lip. Her question brought a confused expression to Wade's face, which only made him cuter. "Skip out? We haven't even had our meal yet." Wade said, looking at her with his gorgeous jade eyes. "I know we haven't, but I have something else planned for us." Katie replied, nodding her head. "Well, I suppose we can go." Wade replied, standing up from his chair.

Wade and Katie exited the restaurant, making their way towards Wade's car. Wade opened the door and let Katie inside, just like his previous notions from earlier in the night. After he shut the door, he walked around to the driver's side and got in, then started the car. Katie had left Wade a confused mess, but he didn't want to show it. He didn't want to let her know that he was dying to know what she had planned for them. As Wade drove down the road, he occasionally glanced over to his date, trying to get some clue from her facial expression. All he could read was, she was nervous, which confused him even more.

It wasn't long before they had arrived at the hotel. Wade parked the car and Katie jumped out, quickly making her way up to the entrance door. Before Wade could even get out of his seatbelt, Katie had already vanished inside. She had made her way to the elevator, which took her to the sixth floor. Katie knew that she didn't have much time to get ready, which made her nerves go into overboard.

Katie hurried over to her room, and unlocked the door. As she walked in and shut the door behind her, she instantly began stripping off her clothes, living them in a neat line to the bed. It wasn't the most romantic thing, but it was certainly spontaneous. Katie climbed on the bed and sat in the middle, her legs crossed over one another. She grabbed her clutch off the floor and reached inside, grabbing her phone. Would sending a text be the best option? Or should she make him hunt her? Either way, she knew she was getting laid. Katie flipped through her contacts and found Wade's number, a grin coming over her face as she hit the compose message button. "Wade, come up to my room, fast. X" Katie sent the text and tossed the phone over to the couch, as she now waited for Wade to walk through the door.

Wade had just reached the elevator as his phone buzzed in his coat pocket. He pressed the button for the elevator to go up, and then retrieved his phone, instantly opening up the text message. As he read the message, he could help but to smirk. He knew there was something she wanted, but he couldn't place it. Wade placed his phone back into his pocket and stepped into the elevator, eagerly wanting to get upstairs to Katie. It finally stopped and he got off, quickly making his way down the long corridor.

Wade stopped in front of Katie's room, and smirked as he knocked on the door. "It's open!" Katie yelled, shifting herself around on the bed, trying to make herself look more seductive. Wade opened the door and stepped into the room, instantly letting his jaw drop as he spotted a naked Katie on the bed. "K-k-Katie?" He stuttered, shutting the door. Katie grinned and motioned him over, which he happily followed. "Clothes off." Katie demanded, snapping her fingers. Wade shook his head, but obeyed. He rid himself of his clothing, and then climbed on the foot of the bed, kneeling before her with lust in his eyes.

"Take me, Wade." Katie whispered, looking up at him man before her. Wade simply nodded and leaned down, burying his face in between her legs. He grasped her thighs as his tongue flicked repeatedly over her sensitive clit. Katie squirmed across the mattress, and reached down, pushing his head down. Her actions caused Wade to move his tongue inside her, licking her deep.

The pleasure caused Katie to arch her back and moan with the pleasure as his tongue penetrated deeper inside her soaking wet pussy. Wade pushed her legs open wider, and stuck his tongue in farther. He hadn't been at it for long, but she could already feel herself on the edge. "Wade, I'm going to cum." She moaned, clutching the bed sheets. At the sound of her words, Wade pulled away, causing Katie to gasp. "No you're not." Wade responded with force as he repositioned himself on the bed. He pushed his cock inside her, causing Katie to gasp from the pain and pleasure mixed into the penetration. Wade leaned down and kissed her deeply, as he began thrusting inside her. "Harder." Katie demanded against his lips. Wade obeyed and thrusted his cock harder, going deeper inside her as he did. He suddenly wrapped her legs around his waist, and thrusted as deep and hard as he could, wanting her to scream. He had a look of eagerness on his face that was unexplained.

Wade continued thrusting inside her, occasionally slapping her ass for added pleasure. He had convinced Katie that he wasn't a rough man, but he sure wasn't showing it. He was showing an eager, lustful side that had obviously never been exposed to the fans before. As Wade kept thrusting, Katie squirmed under his grip, screaming with the waves of pleasure that soared through her body. Katie could feel her walls tightening around his cock, and it wasn't long before she came, with Wade following right after her, splashing his seed against her walls.

Wade pulled his cock out of her, and crashed down beside her, panting as he tried to regain his breathing. "Wow." He muttered, glancing over to Katie, only to see that she was slowing drifting to sleep. It brought a smile to Wade's eyes, and satisfaction to his ego. He pulled the covers over them both and wrapped an arm around her, letting himself fall into a deep slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun began to rise the very next morning and the birds began to chirp, making an audible wake up call for the two sleeping beauties. Their bodies laid tangled over another in a naked mess. Blankets over lapped them, covering only the privatest parts of their bodies.

The Englishmen let his eyes flutter open, taking in the brightness of the morning sun. His Jade eyes glanced down to the beautiful creature who rested her head on his muscular chest. A smile appeared on his face as the memories of the previous night replayed in his head. That night was truly magnificent.

Wade slowly pushed a sleeping Katie off of him, careful not to wake her. He slipped off the bed and grabbed his shirt off the floor, sliding it over his head. A yawn sounded from behind him, signaling that Katie had woken up.

The Englishmen turned his head and smiled as he saw the beautiful woman looking back at him. He had never felt so lucky to have somebody as beautiful as her in his life. "Morning, love." He said, sitting on the edge of the bed and kissing her softly on the forehead. "Morning." She replied softly. Katie pushed herself up and climbed out the bed, gathering her clothes off the floor. "Babe, lets go do something." She said, pulling on her panties and jeans. "Lets spend the entire day together without anybody else." She nodded her head, sliding on the remaining items of clothing.

Wade let a smile sneak over his lips as he stood up, and walked over to her. He wrapped his muscular arms around her waist and pulled her close to him, letting their bodies touch. "That sounds like a wonderful plan." He planted a soft kiss on her lips. Once again sparks flew between them as their lips touched each others. What they had truly was love at first sight and anybody around them could see that. The two slowly pulled away and looked into each others eyes. Wade let his hand rest on her cheek and he bushed it with his thumb. "I love you." He whispered, not breaking the gaze. The words ran through Katie's mind over a mile a minute, but they brought a smile to her lips. He loved her, and she knew that she loved him as well. There was only one problem; she didn't know how to tell him. She knew that it was only three simple words, but those words had never come out of her mouth before, she had never once experienced what it was like to say 'I love you' to another human being.

Katie bit down on her lip and let her eyes slide away from his. The silence between them turned awkward, and it had Wade thinking. "You don't feel the same." He whispered, removing his hand from her cheek. It was obvious he was hurt, but he was trying his best not to let it show. Katie shook her head and returned her eyes to the Englishman. "That isn't true, Wade. I do love you, more than anything. It's just that I have never been in love before. I don't know how to say those feelings." She let a sigh escape her lips as she ran a hand through her hair. "But believe me when I tell you this, I love you. Wade, I love you." A smile came over Wade's face as he returned his arms to her waist. He picked her up and she instantly wrapped her legs around his waist. "You have no idea how happy those words made me." He said, kissing her passionately. They were in love, and what a love it was.


End file.
